


Kiss from a Rose

by Phanch1401



Series: Archie! Sonadow AU [5]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: (not much.), (only slightly), (there's isn't any besides fiona cheating on him obviously), Angst, Cheating, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Love Confessions, M/M, Passion, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanch1401/pseuds/Phanch1401
Summary: Shadow's only intention to wake up his rival at night, was to move on from his feelings after witnessing the kiss on the latter birthday. He didn't think it would become everything that he wanted for a very long time.
Relationships: Fiona Fox/Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Archie! Sonadow AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548079
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally the moment we've all (including me.) have been waiting for. The big kiss and two hedgies getting together. Since I wanted to make this one really count, I spent a lot of time on it and I hope u all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Late at night in the City of Knothole, was a certain black and red streaked hedgehog quickly but quietly, making his way without disturbing anyone towards Sonic’s residence. A slight blush bloomed over his tan muzzle as he continued walking.

This is it. This is possibly the very last chance he’ll get to confess his feelings to the blue Freedom Fighter before…moving on from the confession and his feelings. A depressed sigh came from the Ultimate Lifeform’s mouth as that same dull and cold feeling began to form in his chest.

‘Why? Why can’t I just accept it?’ Shadow thought sadly to himself. While he did agree with himself to try to move on from his feelings, just like how his blue counterpart did with his; it was still painfully obvious to him, that he still wishes that he has what Sonic feels for the vixen. Have that same relationship but him replacing her. But if she’s what makes his rival happy, then that’s all that should at least matter to him right?

Unfortunately for him, Shadow wasn’t able to agree with himself. ‘If what I’m about to do is right, why does it feel so wrong instead?’ he thought, trying to make sense of this strange new instinct, he’s starting to have ever since; he began making his way for Knothole City. Despite this however, he also knew he shouldn’t let his personal feelings get the better of him, while on an important mission like this one. In order to get himself distracted from his feelings; Shadow started to take in deep breaths as he continued his way, before stopping in front of Sonic’s house. The black hedgehog started to look inside each of the windows trying to find his blue target until he found him in his…racing car bed sleeping peacefully in his room. Letting out a huge breath of air to get rid of any leftover nerves, Shadow slowly raised his fist and to gently tap it against Sonic’s bedroom window; stirring his blue counterpart from his peaceful slumber.

* * *

Sonic snored quietly as he peacefully slept after a long day of helping his rival and mulling over his girlfriend’s recent disappearances. He had only been asleep for only two hours and a half, when the sound of soft tapping against his window glass stirred him from his sleep; making the blue hedgehog rub his eyes and turning on his lamp, wondering who would want to see him at this time of night. Looking around his room trying to find the source of where the noise came from, his eyes immediately locked on the form of this black and red rival patiently waiting for him outside at his window.

Now almost fully awake, his tired expression became one of surprise and confusion. ‘Why’s Faker out here in the middle of the night?’ Sonic briefly wondered to himself as he makes his way towards the window. Why would his rival still be here in Knothole? Didn’t he helped him out with discovering his life purpose already? Or was it some other reason that Shadow came all the way here?” The blue hedgehog then opened his window as slowly as he could, without waking up his mum, or his dad hearing the noise; in order to interact properly with his black counterpart.

“Hey, Shadow,” The blue hedgehog greeted, before pausing slightly to let out another tired yawn, “What’s the second big occasion at this time of night?” he asked with a small dose of his usual cheeky tone.

The black hedgehog bit his cheek to fight down the blush that’s about to bloom on his face, trying to keep his usual calm tone. “There is something of great importance I have to discuss with you Blue Hedgehog, do you know of a place where we can speak in private?”

A strange expression with a raised eye arch, was the only response he received from the blue subject of his feelings as if he was wondering what’s so important on the black hedgehog’s mind, before his usual smirk appeared on his muzzle.

“A little midnight getaway just between the two of us, huh Faker? Just let me grab my shoes and get my room sorted.” Sonic asked a little cheekily in the first part.

Before Shadow could even enquire on what the blue Freedom Fighter mean on “get my room sorted”, in a matter of a couple seconds; Sonic had already swiftly put on his red sneakers and was stuffing pillows in his bed that he get from a closet and turning off the bedroom lamp to give the illusion that he was still sleeping. It came very quickly to the black hedgehog on what his rival is trying to do. Smart.

After he was finally done, Sonic stepped outside through the window as quietly as he can before closing it behind him. “Alright Shads, I know a little quiet spot around here we can head over to.” A smirk then grew on his muzzle again, as he got into a running position. “Race you there!” he said with a small wink before leaving his black counterpart behind with a blue streak. Shadow only watched with a look of annoyance as he briefly wonders over how did he fall in love with an idiot, before a similar smirk matching that of the blue hedgehog’s, appeared on his muzzle before taking off using his rocket shoes to carefully follow behind the light blue trail as he easily begin to catch up.

The two hedgehogs continued racing each other, trying to take the lead several times, until they both came to a stop just on the outskirts of Knothole Forest, but closer to where Freedom HQ was located.

“Not bad, Faker. I almost thought I was going to beat you by an inch.” Sonic said to his rival, giving him a small smirk, as he begins trying to catch his breath.

He only received a small “Hmph!” from his black counterpart and an eyeroll, before speaking up, “It’s good to have dreams Faker, but no delusions.”

The blue hedgehog only let out a small laugh at his rival’s usual response. “So, what exactly did you wanna shoot me, Shads?”

Shadow blinked for a slight second until a huge blush appeared all over his muzzle, the moment he remembered, “O-Of c-course! One moment please.” He spoke softly as he lifts his hand up to pinch in between his muzzle, trying to get it together. As the black experiment took his time to bring himself back to his usual calm self, Sonic could not help; but find this bashful side of his fifty-year-old rival quite adorable, a slight blush forming on his peach muzzle as he watched and waited.

After several moments of coming back down to Mobius and being able to think more clearly afterwards despite still obviously being very nervous, Shadow then took in a deep breath and spoke up: “Sonic, do you still remember that night when I came to find you after the princess slapped you across the face and…” he paused briefly, a blush growing on his tan muzzle again as he slightly averted eyes, “I gave you my comfort and advice on what to do next?”

Sonic only gave a small look of puzzlement and concern, along with a small nod. ‘Of course, I remember that.’ He thought to himself. How could he even forget that night those few months ago. Despite previously being told to forget about it by the same person asking him about; he still was never able to let it go. It just meant too much to him.

Hesitating for a small second, the black hedgehog continued, “You see Hedgehog; ever since that night we shared together, I’ve feeling this strange hot feeling whenever I think back to that moment or when I think of you. But before all that, ever since we first met; I felt drawn to you for such a long time but I never knew why I felt like that, or why I felt this cold empty feeling when I believed you were dead like the rest of the world until you came back from space after a year had gone past. Then after you retreated into the forest after the princess broke off her romantic ties with you; I felt the same magnetic pull telling me to go after you, but stronger and more powerful than what I had previously felt that past year. I couldn’t understand why I wanted to do that; but I knew I had to find you that night and help you through your depression.”

Letting a sigh passed his lips, Shadow immediately braces himself for what’s about to say next to the awe hedgehog.

“In fact, what I’m trying to say to you Sonic, is that… I-I love you.”

Now his tan muzzle being replaced with the shade of a red rose, the black hedgehog looks towards the blue hedgehog, waiting for his response. The blue blur’s emerald eyes were wide open with shock, his muzzle is now splashed with a tint of deep red and his heart was pounding against his chest.

“S-Shadow, I-I...” Sonic opened his mouth, then closed it, before opening it again and closing it, repeating the pattern. He too shock and flustered for words; he never thought this day would ever come and still believes that he’s still in his bed and this is all a dream, instead of reality.

The Ultimate Lifeform waited for several moments to give what Sonic wanted to say more time; until he then lets out another sigh and gently placed a hand on the blue Freedom Fighter’s shoulder, the latter immediately being snapped out of his nervous state. “It’s alright Hedgehog, I’m not expecting anything in return from you. I already received the knowledge and information that you’ve moved on with someone else and she is what makes you feel loved and happy,” he said as he began to feel that cold emptiness starting to form inside his chest. “That’s all that I want for you: to be happy and the real reason why I told you my love for you is so that I can also do the same, that you did earlier.”

Letting his hand slide away from the blue hero’s shoulder, Shadow then took a few steps back away from the younger hedgehog. An unreadable yet sad expression had already made it form on his face. “Farewell Sonic. You’re free to forget any of this ever happened.”

Not saying another word, Shadow then turned around and slowly started walking away from the blue hedgehog; Ready to leave behind his feelings for him and move on with the rest of the world.

Sonic inwardly flinched the moment he heard what his black counterpart just spoke to him; like he had accidently touched a rod of searing hot iron. That’s not true! He’s not happy with Fiona, she doesn’t make him feel that way like he does towards Shadow; As the blue hedgehog watched his crush walk away, he immediately knew he has to do something before he loses this once in a lifetime chance!

A sad sigh left the black experiment’s lips. He done it. He confessed his feelings to the blue hedgehog and is now mentally and emotionally, preparing himself to do the next step: moving on. But as he kept walking away, his instincts were screaming at the top of their voices to turn back and not go down the path any longer. Shadow gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, trying to resist following his natural instincts; why? Just why is this so difficult, even though it’s the right thing to do? Before the black hedgehog could continue taking any more steps away, he felt a hand grabbing his arm and the blue hedgehog’s voice speaking softly.

“Shadow, wait a second.”

The said hedgehog immediately stopped in his action of walking away but did not immediately turn around due to mulling over what the blue hedgehog, would want to say to him. After several silent moments pass between the two of them, Shadow hesitantly complied before turning himself around so he could face his attention towards his rival.

Just before he could blink or even ask what’s on his blue counterpart’s mind; in a short matter of seconds, he was suddenly grabbed by the other arm by the blue hedgehog and pulled in closer to him. His lips sealed in a passionate kiss, effectively catching the black hedgehog off guard.

As Sonic continued to kiss him, Shadow’s mind was racing just as fast at his full speed when skating. ‘What are you doing Hedgehog?! You shouldn’t be doing this to your lover, you idiot! This isn’t right! I have to stop this before it gets out of hand!’ But the moment he places his palms against the blue hedgehog’s bare chest in order to push him away, another thought then enters his mind which cancels out all previous ones, as he feels Sonic’s hands now moving up to wrap around his neck. ‘But if Sonic kissing me like this is wrong; why does it feel so right?’

Losing the strength to resist the passionate kiss and the conflicting feelings any longer, as well as the blue hedgehog’s passionate ones, Shadow placed his hands on the blue blur’s waist as he started to kiss back instinctively. The two hedgehogs stayed in that position both not wanting to move except their hands which were now starting to caress each other’s bodies at a slow pace. Sonic then gently pulls away from the kiss, breathing heavily through his nose as a tender yet extremely happy smile forms over his muzzle which now had a deep pink blush on it.

“You should’ve waited a little longer so I could finish, Faker.” The blue blur spoke with a slight teasing tone, still unable to conceal his delight while keeping his arms around the black one’s neck.

Feeling the weight of what he and Sonic just did together; Shadow only kept his head down, unable to react or even through a remark to what the blue hedgehog just said to him.

“Are you okay Shadow?” Sonic asked, his teasing demeanour now replaced by worry for his rival’s still and extremely quiet body language.

The black hedgehog’s head than snaps up, his ruby eyes filled with utter confusion and his usual calm disposition now completely shattered as his hands moved up to grab the younger hedgehog by the shoulders.

“Why did you kiss me, Hedgehog?! I don’t understand why you just pulled off a stunt like that! Why would you just go behind your lover’s back when she made you happy from all the times you spent with her?!” he asked, unable to understand the blue hero’s motives for kissing him and cheating on his girlfriend like that.

Before he could continue asking more questions from the blue hedgehog, a soft finger gently rests on his lips, making him go silent as he looks towards the hedgehog, who now had an uncharacteristic look of seriousness in his eyes but still had that soft and patient look to him.

“Listen Shadow, I’m really sorry I made you react like that, I know you want what’s best for me like you just said, but I’ve wanted to do that for a long time for a while ever since you appeared at my birthday last week,” a flustered look then appeared on his face as he rubbed the back of his head. “Even though you have a really bad habit of hiding it or playing it off like you always do; You’re the kindest, loving and caring guy I’ve ever met in my whole life even if you are still a bit of an edge lord. My friends could’ve gone after me and did the same that you did that night when I ran away from home after Sally, but you did it instead of any of them and told me to move on and find someone new than continued to mope over it. Plus, I also remember our fight with the Biolizard where you had my back the whole time despite being after each other’s butts at the time and I never actually had someone who would risk their life to save mine before.”

Shadow looked towards the blushing hedgehog in completely amazed from hearing what he just confessed, fully distracted from his questions. As a new red blush began blooming over his muzzle, the warm hot feeling slowly began to appear in his chest just where his now fast beating heart is located. Not once in all their encounters did, he ever seen this new side of his blue counterpart, or ever sounded so sincere unlike that annoying cocky and carefree tone that he so used. Unfortunately, it still did not explain why Sonic decided to go behind his girlfriend’s back, however.

“I-I’m flattered that you think of me in such a way, but this still doesn’t make up or explain why you made the choice of cheating on your girlfriend.” Shadow finally spoke up in a firm voice, still blushing furiously. “Weren’t you happy with her?”

A more saddened look then appeared in the blue hedgehog’s eyes, Shadow almost began to feel regretful for asking the question the moment he saw genuine sadness in those emerald eyes.

“The truth is Shadow; I’m actually the opposite of feeling happy around her.” He quietly mumbled feeling that same guilt when he had to kiss Fiona on his birthday, starting to rise.

Upon hearing the choice of tone in the usually carefree voice and the way he put his words in his response, Shadow soon found himself on the edge, “What do you mean Sonic?!” his voice then took on a more cautious tone: “Does she... take stuff out on you or doing any other horrible atrocities to you?” Despite knowing that the blue hero is more than capable of taking care and protecting himself, the possibility that she's being abusive towards the blue blur, is giving him the urge to go out and just ripped the vixen apart alive.

Sonic blinked, his despondent mood now replaced with a flash of confusion, until it finally clicked in his mind what Shadow was assuming. “Oh Chaos, no no no! Of course not!” Sonic said, wildly waving his arms in a fit of flustered refusal, “Fiona didn't turn me into her personal punching bag or whatever, I'm fine.”

The black hedgehog only narrowed his eyes, “Are you telling the truth, Hedgehog?” He asked in a firm voice, but still keeping a concerned tone in his voice.

“Yes, Faker. I’m alright; the reason why I'm unhappy with being hooked up with Fiona is because I don't feel attracted to her. The reason why I decided to hook up with her is because I was trying to figure out my sexuality at the time, I was still hurting from breaking things off with Sally and I trying to help Tails move on from his crush on her. I probably did have some kind of attraction towards her from the start since I probably wouldn't’ve gone with it, but with your appearance at my birthday party and her constant disappearances along with the fact I started wanting to get away from being committed to her, I no longer feel that way towards her anymore.” Sonic explained feeling a little vulnerable, not quite ready to feel so open towards someone; who might not be ready for a relationship yet. "I just feel trapped." he finally added, now going silent. 

Shadow mulled quietly over the blue hedgehog’s words. While he didn't really agree that hooking up with a girl, just to help your best friend move on from her is a poorly thought out plan, Sonic’s being confused over his sexuality and the discomfort, of telling anyone so soon and worrying about their responses; does seems pretty justifiable to him since he also was dealing with something of very similar subjects, but the only difference is that he is confused over if being queer is now considered normal or not after a handful of decades have passed. Guess there’s really is more to than looking like each other.

‘But still; what on Mobius was the hedgehog thinking of getting himself in a mess like this?’ The Ultimate Lifeform thought to himself, chuckling softly to himself.

Hearing his black and red rival chuckling softly to himself, made Sonic a little intrigued over what he found so amusing. “What's so funny, Faker?”

The black hedgehog only shook his head, still letting out soft chuckles, “Nothing Hedgehog, just wondering if I have a serious lapse in judgement for falling in love with someone who's an idiot.”

While this would usually make him feel a little offended at being called an idiot, Sonic easily caught on what the fifty-year-old hedgehog was doing. “But if the Ultimate Lifeform is so perfect, he wouldn't have such low standards in guys, now would he?”

“Hmph! Like hell I would...Faker.” Shadow spoke in his usual haughty tone with a matching smirk, but actually wondering why he is even deciding to believe what Sonic just told him. “However, I ‘am greatly relieved; that she didn’t do anything utterly terrible to you.” He then spoke in a much softer tone.

A delighted grin appeared over the younger hedgehog’s muzzle as he gently took one of the black hedgehog’s hand leaning in, gently kissing Shadow in a gentler and more tender kiss. While he wasn’t caught off his own guard like the first kiss, the black hedgehog still felt hesitant on kissing back. Despite what Sonic had told him and the fact he feels great relief that the female fox never abused him; Logic obviously screams that no matter the explanations and personal feelings told; they still should not be doing this. No attraction or not, the blue hedgehog still shouldn’t be kissing him since he’s cheating on her.

But... at the same time, it also felt just so right towards the black hedgehog, despite his thoughts being the contrary. He didn’t exactly know how he could accurately describe it but everything just feels so right about it; the kiss, the entrancing feelings he receives from it, the hot feeling that feels like a searing flame that engulfs his entire self; making him feel content and not to mention: he also feels like he won some kind of messed up game that he competed against the vixen and promptly won Sonic as a prize that was won through his sweat and blood, making the hedgehog rightfully his. Of course; he would never think or insult the blue hedgehog like that in his life, however. The Freedom Fighter means so much more to him than some tacky gold prize or a spoil of war.

However, a more distressing thought soon entered his mind when he thought of what the Professor or Maria would think if they saw him letting the blue hedgehog kiss him like this. Or the image of how Sonic’s girlfriend would react if she caught them like this in the dead of midnight. Who knows what terrible things would happen to the two of them. If someone saw them like this; they probably be-

Actually, what the hell? Right now, Shadow probably wouldn’t even care if the moon and ARK collided with each other right now; It’s way overdue for him to deserve what he had wanted for an eternally long time and logic as well as self-consciousness be damned, now that he thinks about it.

Finding a newfound determination and an unseen passion, the black hybrid allowed his instincts to take over, pulling the blue hedgehog even closer to his body as his left hand trailed to the back of the blue head avoiding his quills and other gripping at his back, slightly above the blue pointy tail; pushing hard against the kiss with every single passion and raw feeling he felt for his blue counterpart.

Effectively caught off guard by the once hesitant hedgehog’s sudden and unexpected move; a large red blush formed over a peach muzzle as the blue blur opened his mouth to gasp in surprise, a warm and slick muscle soon thrusted past his lips, entering the cave where his own tongue is. By then, both Sonic’s eyes and head were spinning just like he does, while doing a Sonic Spin. ‘What is this?’ He wondered to himself, still too shocked to compete against the other’s persistent tongue.

The blue hedgehog never felt this new enigmatic feeling before; not even when he was still with Sally before they broke it off, it feels hot, raw, passionate, content and just felt so real unlike all the other kisses he received in the past. Almost as if he could fly away without the need of the Chaos Emeralds, take on the whole Eggman Empire and defeat the doctor once and for all, or… like he’s been locked away from something for all eternity, but also completely oblivious to it. But whatever, the feeling is, in a nutshell; it’s utterly addictive, he could practically get drunk of it and he wants much more than what he’s receiving at the moment.

Feeling that determination and ambition to get what he wants, Sonic finally started to fight back against Shadow. Their tongues locked in a very heated and sensual battle for dominance and desiring more of that strange feeling they receive from each other, along with the now caressing hands on each other’s bodies. A new kindled passion blooming between the two of them, oblivious to the world happening around them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right after their second kiss, the two hedgehogs begin to open up about their issues dealing with this situation in the past and what they now currently have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this was the last one of the major stories and now I can go and move one to do the more minor ones that's still for this AU and maybe even go through with one idea for the IDW. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoying writing these stories for you guys.

Both hedgehogs did not know how much time has passed between them as they were making out and touching each other, but the need for oxygen started to become a burning and unavoidable need for the two of them. The two gently pulled away from the kiss, panting heavily from the intense feelings of passion and love for each other, still connected together by a small trail of saliva.

“Hey Shadow?” Sonic then spoke up softly, after a few moments had passed.

The said hedgehog only hummed in response, keeping his eyes on the blue hedgehog

“Can I shoot you a question?” he asked, looking at the hybrid with a deep look in his eyes.

A small flash of curiosity went through the black hedgehog’s ruby eyes as he stared at the hedgehog in front of him, like he was contemplating him before he then lets out a sigh, “Alright Hedgehog, what is it that you have on your mind?”

Letting in a deep breath; as well as a short moment to think over what he should say, Sonic immediately spoke up, a look of seriousness and concern across his face.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you have the hots for me earlier, Shadow?” he asked with a tone of sincere concern and worry.

Inwardly flinching from surprise and discomfort due to being caught off guard by the question and how serious and concerned the Freedom Fighter sounded; Shadow begin to feel like he was put on the spotlight without his own consent; because most of his personal feelings, his confusion on society’s view on sexuality and accidently seeing that kiss between Sonic and that red vixen, pretty much influenced his reason why he never done the deed earlier and was now feeling somewhat vulnerable as much as he hates to admit to Sonic and himself. This question was just so personal to him.

Seeing how his question had unintentionally made the black hybrid upset and possibly exposed, the blue hero gently interlaced his fingers with Shadow’s, squeezing his hand gently in a comforting manner.

“There’s no need to be uncomfortable Shads, I’m not going to judge you for what kind of reasons you have for not telling me any sooner and if you’re not ready, we’ll let this question slide until you’re okay with it.” Sonic spoke in a soft, gentle tone while gently caressing the black hedgehog’s hand with his thumb.

Shadow begin to breathe through his nose deeply, feeling warm, stable and comfort from the soft touch on his hand. As he lets the warm touch take over himself and his chest, which was now currently basking in the warm feeling, he started wondering what he should do about the question, Sonic asked him. While the answers he’ll have to give is very personal, sensitive and…frightening for him, Sonic still has a right to know the reasons for telling him any earlier than tonight and he is also aware of the fact, that there will never be a time when he’s ready to tell the blue hedgehog.

“No Hedgehog.”

Sonic’s ears perked up in surprise from hearing the answer, as he looked towards the black hedgehog who now had his usual look of calm.

“They’ll never be a time I’m ready to say my reasons for not confessing earlier to you. Instead, I’ll tell you now.” Shadow continued.

The blue hedgehog’s eyes widen slightly, “Are you sure?” he asked, wanting to be sure if Shadow really is okay with telling him.

“Yes, Hedgehog. I’m sure.” The black hedgehog spoke immediately, not changing his mind despite feeling incredibly nervous and uneasy over doing it.

After sitting down on the ground and patting a spot next to him, so Sonic could sit close to him. The black hedgehog let himself take in a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves before speaking up.

“One of the reasons why I was never able to bring myself to tell you my romantic feelings earlier was what I learnt over about being gay and other forms of sexualities fifty years ago. During that period of time, any form of sexuality besides heterosexuality was considered illegal, shameful and disgusting and if you were ever caught; you’d be written off as nothing more than an abomination who has no right to even breathe the same air as the rest of the world. But as I was wandering this planet in search of my true purpose, I noticed how much has changed from the time I was raised and taught in. Everything I was taught and grew up with, no longer seem to exist in this new time and I felt so lost and confused over the social norms and sexuality I was taught by Maria and Professor Gerald and how today it now appears to be in direct contrast of that. Nothing make sense to me about love and being gay anymore nor did I ever got the luxury of asking since I was also very certain that the doctor and his nephew had could give me no answer for my questions, having lived in their base and knowing that they would’ve lacked sufficient experience to even answer it. ”

He sucked in another shaky breath as he felt his heart starting to beat out of anxiety and a wave of depression slowly begins to wash over him.

“And I also didn’t believe you would take me as your romantic partner, or even hold any form of feelings towards me because of the many times we fought, the times I even tried to kill you when we first met despite feeling attracted to you, how I formed an alliance with the Doctor in an attempt to find my purpose; and how we are very different from each other’s personalities even though we shared very similar appearances. “ A sigh then passed his lips, “Because the two of us are just too different, I didn’t think a relationship could even work out.”

Shadow then covered his face with his hands, as if trying to hide his shame and the effect that the weight of his bottled-up thoughts and feelings were doing to him emotionally. The cold empty feeling now starting to eat away his chest.

“What would Professor Gerald and Maria think of me now?! Not only will they be disappointed in me for not being the Ultimate Lifeform as the professor had intended for me. I’m probably nothing but a pitiful shell of a person who doesn’t even deserve to have a life! I’ am not supposed to be flawed, but here I am on this planet going against everything they’ve taught me!”

Sonic could only watch with pure sadness and shock, as he saw the usual stoic hedgehog crumble like this all because of those reasons for being unable to confess. While he did feel a tiny bit offended, that the black hybrid jumped to the conclusion of him not having the same feelings and that a relationship between may never work. It sounded much heavier and unbearable than his own issues, despite never being able to understand his rival’s need to be perfect since he’s the Ultimate Lifeform. Placing a hand on Shadow’s back, he started to rub it gently in an attempt to comfort him.

“Listen to me Shads, you’ve changed a lot even if you don’t see it yourself. Sure, you’re still the same brooding edge-lord with an ego; but that same edge-lord was also the only one there for me when I was in a bad spot after that drama with Sally, who also got me to safety when I injured my ankle despite the fact we fought against each earlier and also thanked me for saving Hope and coming to my birthday. You were never inclined to do in any of that for me in those past three events, but you did. And as for your idea of me ‘not wanting to hook up with because you were my enemy’; you were only just a person who was lost and confused, over your own life purpose and came to Robotnik for help; just like what when you came to me and Tails earlier today and I understand why you chose the doctor earlier because after what you went through its justified and despite looking for help from the wrong person, you were able to find that old disk of your creator or dad and came to us where you finally found what you’ve been looking for.” He paused a little, to catch his own breath.

“And I’m very certain that despite her views on love and sexuality, Maria would still want you to be happy since that’s all she ever wanted right? To be happy. It's almost just like how you wanted me to be, when you gave me your advice that night and confessed your feelings to me, despite having no intention for hooking up since you believed I was happy with Fiona, right?”

Only a soft “Hmph.” Came from the fifty-year-old hedgehog, still keeping his face covered but also started to lean on the Freedom Fighter’s shoulder for comfort, feeling a tiny bit better from what he just said to him.

A tiny smile then formed on blue hedgehog’s peach muzzle as he looked up towards the moon with emerald eyes, filled with sad nostalgia, “I was just like you when I felt realised I had the hot for you too Faker. It shook me to the core because I always believed that I was straight; since I was still hooked up with Sally and no guys never really managed to catch my interest until you. It made me so confused and anxious since it was a new topic for me and I didn’t want to ask anyone because some people still have a phobia towards it and because of everyone looking up to me as their hero, they might think of me different of me because I’m either gay or bisexual since everyone each have their own expectations of me.”

Now fully aware with his head out of his hands, Shadow looked towards the blue hedgehog with awe and surprise, when he witnessed Sonic wiping a single tear from his eye.

“Heh, I know right? After five decades had passed and now being gay is fine and legal to be here who thinks otherwise.” Sonic remarked, letting out a strained bitter laugh. “ I know his former highness Max hates any kind of sexuality that’s not straight, Antione is more accepting despite saying he doesn’t really understands it, I’m not very sure about my parents because I only getting to know them pretty recently, Sally might take it the wrong way and accuse me of faking feelings for her because of it, Tails is still a kid, no matter how intelligent he is and probably also take it the wrong way like Sally, because I’m still dating his crush and as for Uncle Chuck, I did think of telling him once, but I blew my chance to tell him.” The blue hedgehog sighed to himself, shaking his head due to feeling ashamed.

A huge tense silence immediately fell between the two hedgehogs. Sonic being a little unsure on what he should say next and Shadow quietly mulling over the blue blur’s words, still feeling a little depressed, but also slightly touched from his words. What finally felt like several moments, he found a soft hand gently taking his tan cheek and now being gently caressed.

“But no worries alright Faker? I’ll help you get through this, just like everything we've been through in the past. I still don't really get what’s with your insane complex and why everything seems to matter to you, because you're supposed to the Ultimate Lifeform and all that soap opera baggage; but I know that it's starting to get to you since it seems to be taking a really bad toll on you and your thoughts over this your own sexuality.”

Shadow lets out a shaky breath as he leans into the warm, comforting touch. His hand coming up to hold the blue hero’s there. A warm feeling started to wash over his chest, but not enough as he still feels that empty feeling too. Did the blue hedgehog really wanted to risk it? Just for the both of them?

“Are you certain about taking this chance Sonic? Risk your friends’, families’ and every single person on this planet’s image and expectations of you, just so we could have something the two of us always wanted?” He asked in a hesitant tone, gently pressing the gloved hand closer to his tan cheek.

A smile full of sadness and warmth only appears on Sonic’s muzzle, “Never was a big fan of the whole expectations and how people have different views on the hero I should be. Don’t let any jerks, both homophobic or just plain stupid ever get to you and mess with you Shadow and even if my friends and family will never accept me for who I am; if I ever told them or if the of us are dating, then none of them aren’t my real friends or family.”

The blue hedgehog then gently tugged the other into a soft and loving hug, his arms around the neck. “Plus, if you’re not ready for us to go public so early, we can be exclusive instead and keep it as a secret between us until one of us is ready to tell everyone, okay?”

Shadow hummed in response, hugging Sonic around his waist with no intention to let go. Both hedgehogs simply continued to hold each other, allowing themselves to bask in each other's warm presence and touch, along with the comforting and soothing feeling they receive from the embrace.

“So, does this mean we're an item now?” Sonic asked in a soft tone, pulling away from the hybrid.

Looking towards the blue hedgehog in front of him, as he briefly contemplated, Shadow immediately spoke, “I suppose it does, Hedgehog.” Before the blue hedgehog could form a delightful grin, he continued in a more firm and serious tone. “But first, you must supply me with an appropriate communication device, and I’ll consider us official; once you break up with that vixen and you tell me the news.”

Not saying another word, Sonic gently took his hand and placed a small object in his open palm, curling his fingers into a fist so he holds on to it tight. Shadow then uncurled his fist to reveal a wristwatch with a communication antenna attached to the top. He then looked up at his new boyfriend asking for an explanation.

A smile appeared on the peach muzzle along with a small tint of pink, “You can use my spare wrist communicator for now, until we find something more useful and no worries, Faker; I’ll break up with Fiona tomorrow, the first time I see her,” he spoke in his familiar carefree tone, before pausing in order to look at the time in his watch, “Which reminds me to get back to bed, before my parents figure out I used a pillow as a decoy and since it's probably too late for you to go off and do your Ultimate Lifeform stuff (that earned a tiny snort from Shadow), you can come and sleep with me in my room.”

Shadow was only able to respond with a very blank look and a raised eye-arch, at his new lover’s...bold and double-meaning statement.

“Don't you think you should take this a little slower, Hedgehog? You're going a little too fast with that tempting suggestion.” said Shadow, sounding a little teasing and looking slightly amused.

The once pink blush on his peach muzzle, now became a dark shade of red as his cheeks puffed up, pouting at the black hedgehog, “I-I meant cuddling and sleeping next to me, you pervy Faker!” He sputtered.

A smirk only appeared on the hybrid’s face, trying to contain the mirth in his voice, “Sure you do, Sonic.”

“Shut up, Shadow!” The blue hedgehog partially yelled out, his muzzle now the exact same shade of Knuckles’ fur until he then took on a more bashful look, his finger scratching his chin. “And also, maybe the two of us smooching in bed before falling asleep too...”

Letting a few chuckles escape his lips, Shadow then took his boyfriend’s hand and began to lead them back to Knothole at a normal walking pace, in no rush to get back very soon despite how late it was. As the two continued walking hand in hand, both of them were for once feeling like themselves.

Happy, warm and truly… feeling free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always; feel free to leave your thoughts or any suggestions on what I can write next down in the comments. ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any of your thoughts or suggestions on what I could write next in the comments. And if you have anything to ask about my Archie AU; feel free to ask me here: [Phanch1401 Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/phanch1401)


End file.
